


had a long day, at least i'm in your arms

by strawberrysyortcake



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysyortcake/pseuds/strawberrysyortcake
Summary: A small drabble with Syo collapsing on Ren's lap. Cross-posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	had a long day, at least i'm in your arms

It was a tiring day for Kurusu Syo. He’d had to do practice for his new solo and rehearsals for the action drama he’s starring in at the same day.

He went into the common area to rest his legs for a bit before he could go on. Ren was sitting in one of the couches.

“Welcome back Ochibi-chan,” greeted Ren.

Syo was too tired to retort at the nickname and immediately plopped to the empty space next to Ren.

Ren immediately caught the smaller man in his arms and let him rest on his lap.

“Ochibi-chan?”

Syo didn’t move and gave out a light snore.

_He must’ve been tired from his activities_

Ren then gently adjusted Syo’s position on his lap in a way that Syo could relax easier. He then tenderly stroked the smaller man’s head while humming softly until Ren drifted off a few moments after.

If the others saw, they simply did not mind. Maybe a certain tall blond would’ve taken pictures here and there and called them cute. Either way, it was a peaceful moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work in years, comments are appreciated.
> 
> find me on tumblr @/strawberrysyortcake


End file.
